Pink and Blue
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: She was pink, he was blue. Perfect. And yet so terribly wrong. “Why won’t you give us a chance…?” She cried. Smirk. “Because you’ll be the death of me, I swear.” And Uchihas were always right. Full sum inside. Better than it sounds, I think. SasuSaku.


**Pink and Blue**

By:

Michiko Kaori

-o-

**Summary: **She was pink, he was blue. Perfect. And yet so terribly wrong. "Why won't you give _us_ a chance…?" She cried. Smirk. "Because you'll be the death of me, I swear." And Uchihas were always right, a given fact. But this time, just this once, Sakura hopes he was wrong.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

**---**

-o-

_Pink—_

Girl.

_Blue—_

Boy.

_Pink and Blue—_

Perfect.

-o-

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

And yet so terribly wrong.

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**I.**

_**Pink**__—_

Noun and Adjective.

Pale red.

Faeries.

Little girls.

Sweet innocence

Femininity.

Flowers.

_Sakura_.

_Sakura Haruno_.

**-**o-

---

Back when she was young, she dreamed of being the strongest kunoichi known to her hometown, Konoha. She wanted to be known as the girl who made her way through all the sexist comments—_courtesy of the boys, _and all the childhood taunts of her classmates. She wanted to be on top, to show that Ino-pig just who she was messing with. All this due to one thing.

Well, maybe two things.

Her forehead—

_That made its way to the World Records due to such size._

And her accursed pink hair.

Of all the colors, she asks Kami, pink?

This had got to be some joke.

Some _cruel, cruel _joke that had caught up with her through her whole life.

It was sickeningly vindictive of him to have thought such a thing was worth a laugh.

Kami was cruel.

Her mother and father had such beautiful russet hair, both bearers of the same pair of emerald pools she inherited. But whenever she looked at them, she wonders, where did her pink come from? How did pink emerge from… from Brown? When she brushed her hair in front of her mirror, she wished it was as beautiful and soft as her mother's or (though it absolutely _killed_ her to admit) Ino's long, blond, mane accented with her baby blues. She was the image of perfection to Sakura; every girl in her class did. Really, who would want to be Ami? Her purple hair was almost as impossible as hers. But unlike her, purple could easily passed and forgotten.

But _pink_?!

And _green eyes_?!

She might as well as dress down naked, tan her whole body and stand tall (despite her height) in a field of cherry blossoms.

She even remembered one time when she was six, when her Ikebana teacher led them to Konoha Park to see different types of flowers and trees. Unfortunately, it was spring. And there stood the Cherry Blossom trees proud and strong. She heard her classmates' whisper from ear to ear how they wanted to be as beautiful as a Sakura tree. She smiled to herself, thinking no one noticed.

But Ami did.

"_Psh, do you really wanna be like a Cherry Blossom? Take a good look at Haruno before you wish!_"

A swarm of laughter erupted, and that's all it took before Sakura welled up in tears and running to the different direction.

As far as her short legs would take her.

As far as it took to die the laughter down.

That's when life led her to _him_.

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**II.**

_**Blue—**_

Noun and Adjective.

Sadness.

Depression.

Sky.

Deep, dark shade.

Darkness.

Ocean.

Water.

Masculinity.

_Sasuke Uchiha.  
_

-o-

---

He was often misunderstood; an outsider. His name was synonymous to being an outcast—ironically. His name was more said than any other word by a female, he was famous, and he was a prodigy, the most popular kid even when he was still in the womb of his mother. But he never cared. Didn't care that every boy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to marry him.

He didn't mind.

Actually, no.

Scratch that.

He didn't give a _fuck_.

They didn't understand him; they didn't know what he had to go through. They didn't know what it felt like to see your own parents slain by _your own brother_. His own brother; his flesh and blood. Hatred filled his chest whenever he thought of the blaspheme name.

_Itachi._

_Traitorous bastard_!

These emotions they speak of, he couldn't remember how it felt. At least, not anymore. What was freedom? What was joy? What was… happiness? It was all a blur to him. He _didn't _know what they were. Just a word, that's all they were to him. A word—no meaning.

But…

Happiness.

_What was it again?_

It meant the opposite of sorrow.

The opposite of what he felt.

The opposite of him.

Sasuke.

He…

He knew, somehow—what it was.

How it _felt._

It…

It took him back to a color.

_What color?_

What color…?

_Pink…_

_And Cherry Blossoms._

_Spring._

Pink—

Happiness.

_Sakura_.

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**III.**

I'm **_Pink _**and You're _**Blue**__._

You belong to Me, and I belong to You.

-o-

---

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She had to escape—

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

—their laughter.

_Gasp. Gasp. Gasp._

She had to be far.

_Anywhere—_

But here.

"What are you doing here?" A boy-ish voice asked. The six year old girl stopped her tracks; it was no use. She was always a failure—even at running away. She was pathetic. Not one good memory filled her six years of age. She was useless.

_So absolutely pathetic._

"I said, what are you doing here." He said again. She was scared—_scared of being told on. _She was six, and as of right now, she was not on good terms with her parents. Or at least, they both weren't. She had overheard them fighting and shouting the other day, and when they'd seen her, they stopped. Her mother approached her and her father stomped away.

Sakura had never seen tears on her mother's beautiful viridian eyes before.

And she thought, maybe—

_Just maybe_—

They would reconsider if she did better on her grades.

But if this boy told on her, her chances would zero down.

The thought of her parents separating made her cry.

"You're crying." She heard him say. Tears. Emotion. Weak. She cried harder—

Until she felt two warm thumbs brush her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry—"

"It's alright…" She looked up, to look at him for the first time. What she saw made her cry harder.

He was crying too.

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**IV.**

This is _**Pink**_, hello _**Blue**_.

You've changed.

But I **s t i l l l o v e** You.

-o-

---

Her heart beat erratically.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She looked onto him with tearful, innocent eyes.

He groaned.

It was never supposed to end up like this. He never meant to be so… so…

Attached—

To her.

To Sakura.

"Why?" She said softly; her gaze falling down to the river under the bridge Team Seven met up—watching how the waves of water never seemed to cease. Peaceful, beautiful. She wondered just how it remained so undisturbed at such a crisis.

She shook her head, her dulling eyes returning to its beaming green with a sparkle of determination that was hard to ignore.

She was _not _weak.

She was _strong_.

She kept telling herself that.

But when her eyes met his cold, emotionless blacks, _the very same ones that held such happiness when he saw her,_ she can't help but well up in tears.

She _was _weak.

If Tsunade hadn't taught her, _she couldn't _be_ strong._

And… how can she be?

When her greatest weakness was right in front of her.

_Sasuke._

_Why?_

He glared. "What do you mean why?"

She raised her head up to the gray sky; blinking her eyes repeatedly to swallow the tears.

She couldn't cry. Not when Sasuke was right in front of her. Sakura would never let him see her cry, not anymore. _He told her _he didn't like it_ when _she cried_, especially if it was _about him_. _Then again, this person, this _man _who looked _exactly like him_, was not the _boy _she met twelve years ago.

He was the boy went to Orochimaru for power.

He was the boy who was hungry for revenge and evil.

He was the boy who tried to kill _their best friend._

He was the boy who didn't _give a damn about her._

He… was a _man _and no longer a _boy._

He was… someone else.

But thanks to some twist of fate…

He decided to look just like her first love.

What's worse…?

It's the fact that he didn't spare a second before he hovered his cold, cold katana on her warm throat.

_A single tear fell._

It was enough to shatter them both.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**V.**

_**Pink **_and _**Blue **_is Me and You.

And _maybe_, just _maybe_.

_It could be—_

**Us**.

-o-

---

He returned.

Thank _God _he returned!

But wait…

He's not alone.

Sakura watched as Sasuke made his way through Tsunade's office _hand-in-hand _with a Redhead—_Karin_. Her green eyes were latched on his black eyes, which, surprisingly, were staring back at hers. She couldn't read him, not since he was consumed by revenge.

Revenge for his slain family.

_The Uchiha Massacre._

"Sakura." She heard him say. How she _loved_ the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue. She was uncertain, but there was a strange feeling that hit her everytime she looked onto his eyes. It always told the most about him.

I wonder, she thought, if Karin knew that.

"Are you happy for him?" She heard the woman who rubbed his arm say. Sakura immediately locked gazes with him. If she knew any better, she would've _sworn_ she saw regret and sadness in his eyes.

Too bad she didn't.

One thing though, ran in Sakura's mind.

_Why?_

The same unanswered question she asked him that night he had come to destroy Konoha—or so he claimed. After leaving her on the same bench for the second time, she wonders if it was just a dream.

"So, are you? _Pinky_?" She taunts, exaggerating on the word _Pink._ She didn't know what to say; she didn't know what to do—_she didn't know what to feel._ Was she happy? Was she? For him? No. Not when it's not _her _making him happy.

She wasn't.

No.

_No._

_NO._

_**NO!**_

Sakura ran, ran as far as her legs could take her.

_Away—_

From the one person she never wanted to spend a day without.

She tripped on a stone and landed flat on her face—which was luckily pillowed by a huge amount of fallen petals. Green eyes emerged from previously closed lids.

They widened.

Pink.

Pink petals.

Blossoms.

_Cherry Blossoms._

Right where they first met.

Funny how nostalgia takes you to places.

She scrunched up her nose as she stood up. Tears. Salty, salty tears streamed down her face.

"You're crying." Sasuke said. She didn't open her eyes, she knew it was him. He didn't bother masking his chakra on his way. Somehow, the thought comforted her, if only a little. Because inside, _she was breaking_—

"I-I'm sorry." She said; her crying never ceased. She saw him turn his back on her, his gaze trailing up the sky.

"I don't mind."

—And he was too.

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**VI.**

It's _**Pink**_, hey there _**Blue**_.

I need You to know that,

I **h e a r t** You.

So could You maybe **l o v e** Me too?

-o-

---

"It's your wedding day, Teme." Naruto said harshly as Sasuke remained unmoving in his couch while Naruto dressed himself in his tux for the wedding; Sasuke's own tux remained untouched on the table. He usually didn't care about how he looked. So when Naruto saw Sasuke just lying there on his couch while the wedding started as they spoke, it made him feel a little better about him leaving Sakura-chan's heart in the rain.

But of course, he _was _still angry.

In fact, he never would've agreed to this shithole excuse for a wedding anyway.

Then Ramen came up in the conversation.

But Karin didn't love Teme an ounce compared to Sakura. She loved him with all her heart and soul. But the bastard refuses her each and everytime. It confuses Naruto, this whole fiasco. Sakura loves Sasuke, and he knows, deep inside that rock of a heart that only Sakura can soften, he felt the same. Merely, they're the only ones who didn't know.

He sighed and left when a knock came on Sasuke's door.

He grunted, didn't people know he wanted to be alone? Geez. He looked at himself in the mirror. And the anger soon left him when he saw another reflection.

"Sakura." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He frowned. Her green eyes were dull and no longer contained that bubbly little spark that captured everyone's hearts. She wore a spaghetti-strapped, white cocktail dress that he _swore _was the one he gave her for her most recent birthday. Of course, she threatened to tear it apart because he was with Karin then.

Nevertheless. It hung on her perfectly. Her flawless porcelain skin glowed; not a single blemish as far as he could see. Her rosy cheeks were a definite fit with her luscious scarlet lips and blush-tinted hair. She was…

"Do I… look fine? Sasuke-kun?"

…Beautiful.

"Hn." He muttered; brushing past her to get his outfit. She laughed half-heartedly.

"You were never a man of words, Sasuke-kun." She said softly, her glassy eyes staring at the carpeted floor. She was going to fall apart, right in front of him.

_Weak._

She was, if only for him.

Her heart—it was going to burst any minute now. She couldn't take it, couldn't bear with the fact that Sasuke thought of marrying someone else. Why? Why not her? She was his _perfect _fit! They were complete opposites of each other.

_Yin_ and _Yang_.

_Black_ and _White_.

_**Pink**_ and _**Blue**_.

Contradictory.

Balance.

But…

"Why won't you give _us_ a chance…?" She asked softly; half-hoping he would hear and the other half not. She needed to know. They were _absolutely _perfect for each other. They complemented each other. They _loved_ each other. But _he _wouldn't give her a chance. To prove her love was not something minor. He was stubborn, he was an idiot. He was more willing to marry a complete joke to show _they couldn't be with each other._

Why?

He chuckled darkly and turned to her with soft eyes. "Because you'll be the death of me, I swear."

_She cried_—

"I…"

—_Her soft sobs echoing the room as the wedding march started without the groom_.

"Stop it."

_Sasuke-kun…_

"I…"

_Sakura…_

"Stop!"

_Us…?_

"…love you."

_Will never be._

"I have to go."

…_Never.  
_

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**VII.**

Hey _**Pink**_, it's _**Blue**_.

Is it too _late_ to say,

I **l o v e **You?

-o-

---

It's normal for people to cry at a wedding, especially if that person means a lot to you. Women would go on about how perfect they were for each other and cry about how they wished they had a wedding like this. The men, usually unemotional, would keep calm and pat the groom at the back—telling him that he made a good choice. However…

None of this happened on the day of Sasuke's wedding.

The women glared at the bride who wore a hot pink dress that was six inches above her knees—straight out of a Katy Perry video, and a black veil with matching beads along her neck. It was far from traditional. That much was true. But come to think of it, how many can you think of when the bride was the one who waited for the groom? Count this one in.

"Ugh, where the hell is he?! I bet that pink-bitch kidnapped him!" Karin yelled throughout the chapel.

Naruto resisted with all his might to strangle the woman in front of him. "Don't you dare talk about Sakura-chan like that! You don't know her at all!"

Karin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance as her gaze fell on the pink-haired woman who sat five rows away from the altar.

But all her anger dilapidated when her long-awaited groom made his way to the altar. Dressed in a black tuxedo that matched with his onyx eyes and hair.

Sakura's breath hitched along with ever woman in the room.

He looked like a God that stood out amongst the guests in white.

He was beautiful.

She almost let out a tear when he passed her and didn't spare her a glance. Sakura clenched her fists until they were as white as her dress.

He was making a mistake. It was clear to everyone seated in the intricately decorated room. He didn't love Karin, he doesn't. He doesn't. He belonged with her. She just _knew _it!

But then again…

Had he ever told her he loved her?

He hadn't.

Never did, never _will._

"Do you, Karin, take Sasuke, in front of all these witnesses and under the skies of the Kami, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priests said carefully at the bride who was welling up in tears.

Sakura's heart cracked.

Maybe… Karin could take care of Sasuke for her.

To lull him to sleep when his nightmares would come and haunt him.

To hold his hand when he needed somebody.

To hug him and comfort him whenever he needed to cry.

To love him unconditionally despite his coldness.

To be… his best friend despite her feelings?

Maybe?

"I _do_." She said proudly.

No. She can't.

_She can't._

"Do you, Sasuke, take Karin, in front of all these witnesses and under the skies of Kami and the past Kages, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

She turned to him. He was her whole life. Without him, who would she be? She was created because Sasuke was. She couldn't imagine a day without him, now that he was here. She couldn't imagine him in a bed with woman she detested. She couldn't!

He looked at her and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes, those beautiful, _beautiful _piercing eyes that penetrated to her deepest being. His soft black locks that framed his beautiful face; aristocratic cheek bones, soft crimson lips and such pale skin. He was perfect. She loved him, every inch of what was Sasuke. His coldness and warmth; his good and bad.

Oh God help her, she _loved _him!

He locked gazes with her. The woman who he leaned on when things went rough. When Itachi's voice haunted him when he was still a child. When the cursed mark controlled him—she helped him recede it. Something he _knew _Karin couldn't do. Why was he getting married to this woman when he knew it was a complete and utter mistake on the first place?

When he _does _marry her, these copper eyes he would look onto for the rest of his life, he would imagine they were emerald. That long, red mane, he would imagine they were short and pink. That tan and scarred skin, he would always think of another's beautiful cream, flawless complexion.

And if they made love.

It was _her _name he would scream.

"I…" He muttered.

Could he say it?

Could he do it?

Could he imagine that he would wake up to another woman?

It didn't make sense.

His reason—he didn't know why he couldn't just pick her up and love her.

Why?

_Because you'll be the death of me._

Damn it, who says that these days?!

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I…"

Unconsciously, Sakura leaned in.

For a moment, Sasuke was gone.

_Sasuke! Oh God!_

And the next…

_Sakura-chan!_

So was she.

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

Sakura opened her eyes to see a wide variety of flowers surrounding her under the sweet afternoon of Sasuke's bitter wedding. Why was she here? Was she dreaming? She was lying on a pool of petals and leaves. Colors of orange, yellow, red and lavender surrounded her.

Then she saw pink.

And flowing leaves from a beautiful tree.

A Sakura tree.

_Their tree._

She cried.

Because there under that tree—

"Sakura."

—Was the man who was the very reason she kept returning to where they first met.

"Sasuke-kun… what are we doing here?" She asked softly, gently wiping her tears with the back of her small hand. He took a few steps forward to her, leaves and petals crunching at each step. He held out a hand to her. She looked at it with confusion.

"Get up." He ordered while she finally took his hand and stood up. The moment they touched, electricity ran through both their spines. Sakura frowned. She was the only one feeling this, and throughout the years, her feelings for this man hadn't deterred one bit. She looked at his eyes; hoping she could get a word out of herself.

_Oh God._

The words she wanted to say were hanging from her tongue.

But it just won't come off.

She looked at his clothed shoulder instead—a habit she had acquired whenever she felt uneasy talking to another person eye to eye. A habit she had since Sasuke's return.

"Y-you still haven't answered my question." Sakura started. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be in your wedding? With… _her._" That last word came out a little harsher than she would have liked, however, Sakura felt the need to release her steam. Was it right for him to walk out on her after she confessed her love to him? _Was it right for _him_ to have the _nerve_ to _invite her_ to his _wedding_?_

This was wrong. All of it.

They were _best friends._

They weren't supposed to fall.

They couldn't.

And yet…

"Just shut up." With that, he kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion he'd suppressed for so long. With all the want of touching her soft, vermilion lips with his. Closing his eyes, he let her tangle her hands in his soft dark locks.

They were in heaven.

_She_ was in heaven.

It was her first kiss.

It was everything she wanted and more.

A tear slid down her soft cheek as she pressed her lips against his even more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss. He pushed her against the nearest tree, her flesh on his flesh, and kissed her already swollen lips even harder, if possible. She was like a drug to him. Her smell, her warmth, her smile, her _taste._ It was hazing his mind. She was so addictive. The most beautiful addiction he'd never get enough of.

Pulling away from the heated kiss, Sasuke allowed himself to breathe in her sweet, flowery scent. A smile broke on her lips when Sasuke whispered two words she longed to hear.

"Marry me." He said—an order, not in anyway a question. Because Uchihas always get what they want. She giggled. He smirked, leaning in for another kiss. Only to be blocked by a solitary finger on his satin-like lips.

"Not so fast." She joked. "What's the password?"

He thought for a moment.

"…Please?"

She laughed while pressing her cheek against his muscled chest. He smiled inwardly when he felt the vibrations of her laugh on him. He loved making her smile.

"Think harder…" She said. He grunted. Unfortunately, Uchihas were also very temperamental.

"Whatever." He leans in again, only to have Sakura look sideways. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leans in to her, his hot breath fanning her ear. He grins when she suppressed a shudder.

"I love you." He said. She smiled and faced him.

"Took you long enough."

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

-o-

**VIII.**

It's Me _**Pink**_, are You ready _**Blue**_?

Because I'm ready to spend,

**H a p p i l y **E v e r** A f t e r **,

With You.

-o-

---

_The end?  
_

---

*****Whew! Glad that's over with. Just a little something I thought of because I love the color pink and blue. :) I basically just wrote it to do all those quotes there. It's cute, ain't it? :)) I know it's a little messed up, but use your imagination to fill in the holes in my story. :]

You don't like it?! I'm ready to negotiate. :)

I'm in the mood to write one-shots. Wanna give me a prompt? I'll dedicate the story to you. :)

**Flames are accepted, whereas con-crits and reviews are loved. :)**

_--M. Kaori_


End file.
